Les choix du coeur
by Laure1
Summary: Elle les aimait tous les deux, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait. comme toujours chez elle, c'est sa tête qui parle avant le coeur! mais sa tête a t-elle cependant toujours raison?
1. Il est là?

LES CHOIX DU COEUR  
  
Discalmer :Comme d'habitude, rien est moi sauf la fanfic, je n'ai aucun lien avec les acteurs ( malheureusement) et blablabla. Envoyez moi toutes vos critiques à Laure1604@aol.com. Faîtes débordez a boîte. Bonne lecture  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était revenu à Poudlard, deux jours qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé ses meilleurs amis. Mais également 2 jours qu'elle avait quitté son petit ami moldu.  
  
Hermione était une jeune sorcière de 15 ans. Elle avait un visage ovale, des longs cheveux frisés et de beaux yeux marrons. C'était une belle petite sorcière. Tout le monde dans le château parlait du nouveau garçon qui allait vivre chez les Serpentard, ce qui n'étonna pas pas Hermione étant donné ses liens avec la famille Malefoy, un cousin de Drago. Ce n'était pas leur chance. Si sa mémoire était correcte, il devait arrivé maintenant.  
  
Hermione regarda l'heure qu'affichait la pendule de la salle commune. Il était 7 heures. Cela faisait 3 heures qu'elle travaillait sur son devoir que Rogue leur avait donné et dans 5 minutes, elle avait rendez-vous avec Harry. Elle ramassa ses affaires hâtivement et descendit retrouver Harry.  
  
Entre Harry et elle, les choses, leurs sentiments avaient bien changé, ou les siens car même si elle aimé ce moldu un peu, une chose était certaine c'était qu'elle ne reverrai pas avant l'été prochain. D'ici là, Les évènements entre Harry et elle aurait peut-être évolué, du moins , elle l'espérait. Pourtant, elle ne se voyait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, c'était son jardin secret, son c?ur. Elle avait trop peur de tout gâcher entre eux, leur amitié à cause de son amour et surtout après lui avoir confier ses sentiments envers Michael, ce beau moldu.  
  
Harry était assis dans la salle commune, dos à elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'assurer si c'était lui derrière ce grand fauteuil, son c?ur battait de plus en plus comme à chaque fois, qu'il était dans la même pièce, c'est à dire souvent. Je suis là annonce t-elle en arrivant près de lui. Ron, nous attendant dans la salle à manger, il voulait à tout prix voir la tête du nouveau. Et pas toi ? demanda Hermione intrigué. Pas plus que ça, c'est un Malefoy, je sais le principal. Tu as raison. Mais je suis quand même curieuse de voir sa tête pour que tout le monde en parle comme si c'était un Dieu. Un Dieu vraiment ? T'en fait pas Harry, tu garderas toujours tes fans, le taquina Hermione. Mais si il veut, je les lui redonne.  
Hermione sourit à harry. Il est tellement sexy comme gars.  
Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, et s'installèrent à leur table parmi  
tous les autres élèves.  
  
La grande porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un élève étranger à l'école  
accompagné de Drago Malefoy, qui affichait un air fier. Hermione se  
retint de crier quand elle aperçut le visage du nouvel élève. Dumbledore  
le présenta à toue la salle sous le nom de Michael Malefoy.  
  
La soirée passa rapidement, quand Harry, Hermione et Ron s'apprêtèrent à  
sortir de sa salle, ils furent accoster par le nouveau qui avait réussi à  
s'échapper de ses furies au grand daim de la jeune fille. Salut Hermione ! Tu le connais ce rigolo demanda Ron Oui, on peut dire que je le connais répondit Hermione. Je m'appelle Michael Malefoy se présenta le jeune homme en tendant une main vers Harry qui ne la serra pas. Et moi , Harry Potter répondit simplement le jeune homme en ignorant la main tendu par son nouveau rival. Et toi, tu es donc Ronald Weasley, j'ai entendu parler de vous trois. Hermione, je peux te parler en privé questionna Michael sous le regard désapprobateur d'Harry et de Ron. Si tu veux. Je vous rejoins là-haut. Hermione, n'oublie pas on a besoin de toi pour notre devoir lui rappela Ron en la fixant. T'en fait pas.  
  
Hermione amena son jeune copain dans le parc. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé de retrouver ici. ET moi alors, toi qui paraissait si normal, je ne me suis jamais douté une seule seconde. Tu es si naturel dans le monde des moldu. C'est sur, mes parents sont des moldu répondit la jeune fille. C'est que Drago m'a laissé sous entendre. Hermione, j'aimerai qu'on reste ensemble. C'est impossible ! Je veux dire toi et moi, ici. Pourquoi ? Parce que ! Pourtant cet été , tu ne voulais pas quitter. Mais, je n'avais jamais imaginé, tu retrouvai dans ce collège. ET puis, tu es un Serpentard. C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ? C'est tout ce qui est important, la maison dans laquelle, je suis. Non, Michael. Mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Cet été, c'était vraiment bien, mais à présent, c'est différent. Qu'est ce qui est différent demanda le jeune homme ne colère. Toi, tu es différent ! répondit la jeune fille visiblement énervé par l'insistance de son ex-copain. Je te croyais différent et je ne suis pas sur que ton cousin apprécierait ni aucun autre Serpentard. Hermione, si je suis dans cette maison, c'est pas parce que le choixpeau là décidé mais mon oncle. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, on n'est plus ensemble depuis que je suis arrivée ici.  
  
Il l'empêcha de partir et la prit dans ses bras. Il prit son visage entre  
ses mains et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il l'embrassa d'un simple  
baiser rempli de tristesse, une tristesse dont elle savait éperdument  
qu'elle était la cause, une peine dont elle voudrait remédier mais elle  
ne le pouvait pas à cause d'Harry. Harry, son meilleur ami ,son plus bel  
amant. Elle ne pouvait trahir son amitié en lui révélant ses sentiments  
mais elle savait également que son c?ur était pris entre ces deux jeunes  
garçons. Elle ne voulait pas trahir son c?ur, elle se l'était juré.  
  
Elle laissa Michael l'embrasser et lui rendit son baiser.Après tout, la  
seule qu'elle pouvait blâmer c'était elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas  
choisir entre Harry et lui sans savoir ce qu'Harry ressentait à son  
égard. Je dois y aller balbutia t-elle en s'échappant de son étreinte.  
  
Le jeune homme la regarda s'éloigner sans la retenir, elle se dirigeait  
vers le château. Une fois qu'il l'eut perdu de vu, il entendit un bruit  
de pas dans son dos, puis il vit son cousin apparaître. Tu étais là tout le temps demanda Michael surpris. Jusqu'à la fin répondit Drago sarcastique. Bravo, tu as tiré le bon numéro. Arrête ! Je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas. Que sais-tu d'elle ? demanda Drago blessé par cette remarque. Qu'elle a des parents moldu, qu'elle est belle, intelligente, drôle, serviable et Qu'elle ne nous aime pas le coupa Drago. Quoi qu'elle ne nous aime ? et c'est qui le nous ? demanda Michael perplexe Je la connaît depuis 5 ans , 5 ans que je la vois grandir, vieillir et s'embellir et que je la vois tomber amoureuse de lui. Tu l'aimes ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça rétorqua Drago. Ne le dis à personne, elle ne dois pas le savoir, ni elle, ni personne. Tu l'aimes ! Comme elle l'aimes lui. Seulement, il n'en sait jamais rendu compte. Drago, c'est qui lui. Harry Potter !  
  
Hermione monta les escaliers toute chamboulé par cet étrange baiser qu'elle venait d'échangé. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame où elle murmura le mot de passe, elle entra dans la grande salle, et s'installa à côté de Fred et George qui manigançait encore une mauvaise blague . Regarde Hermione, quand le nouveau rentrera dans la salle de Mc Gonagall. Fred et moi, on posera ce cousin mordeur sur son siège et il sera obligé de passé une semaine entière à l'infirmerie lui expliqua George tout en pouffant de rire à la pâle imitation de Fred. Vous vous croyez amusant peut-être, car ça ne l'est pas du tout marmonna Hermione en les laissant à leurs blagues vaseuses. Qu'est qui lui prend demanda Georges surpris. Elle aussi aime le nouveau répondit Fred. Et à ce que j'ai vu elle ne lui ai pas indifférente explique Fred à Ses deux frères et à Harry. Comment ça , elle ne lui ai pas indifférente ? demanda Harry essayant de cacher sa rage. Il l'a embrassé.  
  
Harry se leva de sa chaise et partit sans ajouter un mot dans son dortoir  
sous les visages ébahi de Ron, Fred et Georges qui l'observèrent sans  
ajouter un mot.  
  
Harry lui avait caché jusqu'ici ses sentiments vis à vis d'Hermione. Il  
leur avait caché que jusqu'ici elle n'était pas qu'une simple amie mais  
l'objet de ses rêves, sa vie entière, son c?ur, sa tête son corps. Il  
n'avait jamais osé leur avouer qu'il l'aimait. cela faisait 5 ans qu'elle  
était sa meilleure amie, 5 ans qu'elle lui confiait tout sur sa vie, ses  
amours et ses amants, 5 ans qu'il la conseillait mais 4 ans qu'il ne le  
faisait plus avec la même chaleur, 4 ans qu'il la voyait plus que comme  
son amie, 4 ans qu'il vivait avec ce poids sur son c?ur. Il prit un  
morceau de Parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire :  
Je t'aime mais tu ne le sais pas.  
Je t'aime mais tu ne le vois pas.  
Mes yeux trahissent mon c?ur mais tu ne t'en aperçois pas  
D'un côté c'est peut-être mieux comme ça !  
Pourtant, toi et moi j'y crois.  
  
Il chiffonna son poème et je jeta dans la corbeille. Puis il essayer les  
larmes qui lui picotèrent les yeux et partit dans le dortoir des filles.  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il allait la voir, pour qu'elle lui brise le  
c?ur une fois de plus ,pour qu'elle lui montre à quel point Harry Potter  
n'est encore qu'une fois son simple ami. Son c?ur ne voulait plus  
souffrit toujours pour la même fille même si pendant un petit moment, il  
avait craqué sur Cho , mais c'était du passé et elle n'avait pas vraiment  
compté dans son c?ur, la seule qui ai vraiment survécu c'était Hermione.  
Il ne savait pourquoi exactement il l'aimait ni comment il l'avait su  
mais il le savait. Il l'aimait pour sa ténacité, son sourire, sa beauté,  
son intelligence, tout ce qui faisait d'Hermione, Hermione.  
  
Hermione était allongé sur son lit. Elle était totalement déboussolé. Ce  
baiser la faisait culpabilisé, il la rendait coupable. Elle était  
coupable d'aimer deux garçons à la fois, coupable de vouloir être égoïste  
envers eux, coupable de le faire souffrir, coupable de se faire souffrir.  
Elle entendit la porte de la chambre souffrir mais ne bougea pas. Elle se  
doutait que c'était son meilleur ami qui revenait vers elle. Pourtant  
devoir se confier à lui, la faisait souffrir, elle lui confierai  
seulement les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour un autre mais pas ceux  
qu'elle éprouve pour lui. En quelque sorte, elle mentait à son meilleur  
ami. Hermione chuchota t-il doucement. T'en fait pas pour les jumeaux, tu sais comment ils sont ! Je sais répondit Hermione.  
Harry lui caressait les cheveux, elle déplaça sa tête pour la placer sur  
les genoux de son ami qui continuait à lui parlait. Alors c'est lui, ce beau moldu ? On peut dire ça comme ça ! Je ne savais pas que c'était un sorcier et encore moins un Malefoy. Je suis tombée amoureuse du cousin de Drago, c'est effroyable. J'ai vraiment honte de moi lui avoua Hermione. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir honte, je t'assure. As ce que tu m'as dit, il est gentil lui aussi. Et on ne choisi pas qui on aime, on aime c'est tout sans se poser de question, c'est comme ça et on y peut rien. Harry ! ( elle avait tourné sa tête et le regardait trop dans les yeux) Qu'est qui ne vas pas ? Tout va très bien, je t'assure. Alors, il veut te reconquérir ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet mais si celui là était encore plus douloureux que l'autre. Oui, il veut qu'on ressorte ensemble . Et toi que veux-tu ? Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux. Hermione, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je t'écoute. Je crois que .. Que ? Tu dois écouter ton c?ur.  
  
Harry allait enfin lui avouer ses sentiments mais il s'était désisté au  
dernier moment. Tout lui avait semblé idéale pourtant, leurs visages  
n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, l'ambiance était  
parfaite sauf elle, elle n'était pas prête, il le savait c'est pour ça  
qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Pour ne pas la perdre, il se devait de la  
protéger. De plus, il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ou pas comme il le  
voulait, certes, il serait malheureux mais Harry avait grandit seul,  
c'était un solitaire et il devait le rester. Oh !  
Harry l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il commença à  
se lever quand il sentit la main de la jeune fille le retenir. Il se  
retourna pour la regarder, elle était à présent debout face à lui. Elle  
prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry.  
Elle sentit un nouveau souffle l'envahir, tout en elle chavirait. C'était  
une force qu'elle en contrôlait pas, elle n'avait jamais avant ressentit  
ça. C'était à la fois merveilleux et effrayant. Elle avait l'impression  
que plus rien ne le retenait loin de lui mais pourtant ça l'effrayait en  
même temps.  
  
Harry était stupéfait. Il croyait rêver mais non, elle l'embrassait.  
Harry la serra dans ses bras, il avait peur de la perdre à présent. Ses  
lèvres était douces. Harry voulut la serrer davantage mais elle se  
recula. Tu ferais mieux de partir, je crois. Hermione. J'aurais pas du. Excuse-moi !  
  
Elle recula de son étreinte. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda partir. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Il lui fallait choisir entre deux hommes totalement différent, entre son meilleur ami et un étranger. Elle n'avait pas le courage de se décider maintenant. Review, si vous voulez la suite 


	2. Lequels choisir?

LES CHOIX DU COEUR  
  
Et voilà, la suite spécialement pour vous !  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Les semaines qui suivirent, elle les avait passé à les fuir tous les  
deux. C'était bientôt Halloween et par conséquent le bal. D'habitude,  
elle aurait été impatiente d'y être mais pas cette année. Elle traversa  
le couloir qui la menait vers la grande salle. Harry ne lui avait pas  
adressé la parole depuis ce maudit baiser, depuis qu'elle l'avait  
embrassé pour le jeter. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le célèbre Harry  
Potter tomberait amoureux d'elle et pourtant c'était le cas. Elle fut  
accoster par deux Serpentard qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant.  
« Hermione, Hermione attends-nous ! » hurla un des deux jeunes.  
« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »  
« Même au sujet de Michael ? » fit l'autre qui savait très bien qu'il  
touchait le point faible.  
« Il veut de voir ce soir dans le parc à 6h. »  
« C'est lui qui vous envoie, je suppose. Alors dîtes-lui, que si il a  
quelque chose à me dire c'est à lui de se déplacer ! Par conséquent, je  
ne viendrai ni ce soir , ni un autre jour. »  
  
Elle partit dans la salle où l'attendait Ginny et Ron. Elle s'asseye sans  
prêter attention aux propos des deux frères Weasley. Elle chercha Michael  
du regard mais sa place était vide. Elle sentit un regard se poser sur  
elle, c'était Drago Malefoy qui était tout prêt d'elle. Il la fixait. La  
porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, Michael apparut à son tour. Il adressa  
un sourire à hermione.  
« Il faut que je te parle ! »  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Ici. »  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle, Harry avait baissé les yeux mais elle  
savait parfaitement ce qu'il pensait.  
« Non, suis moi » finit-elle par ajouter.  
  
Hermione sortit de la salle avec le jeune homme.  
« je voudrais que tu m'accompagne au bal. »  
« Je dois te dire quelque chose, j'ai embrassé Harry. »  
« Tu as quoi ? »  
« Tu m'as compris. ( pourquoi lui avait-elle dit. Elle espérait déclenché  
une dispute) Je l'ai embrassé. Je ne peux pas venir avec toi à ce bal  
après ça. »  
« Hermione ! »  
Il l'embrassa dans le couloir .  
« Je t'aime . »  
« Cet été a été l'un de mes plus beaux étés mais ça doit rester un été,  
notre été. Que ça aille plus loin ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ici, j'ai  
déjà mes amis, ma vie et ma seconde famille avec qui en ce moment, j'ai  
des problèmes. Je ne veux pas que tu en soit mêlé, Michael. »  
« Tu as oublié Harry ! »  
« Quoi Harry ? »  
« C'est lui la principale raison !J'ai vu comment vous vous regardez  
tous les deux. Vous, vous aimez, Hermione. »  
« Tu as raison, je l'aime. »  
  
Hermione partit les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi , elle l'aimait Harry  
n'était pas le seul mais il a été le premier par conséquent ce serait lui  
le vainqueur, elle le savait à présent. Hermione prit le visage de  
Michael dans ses mains et elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue. « Merci pour tout. » « Il y a pas de quo »i répondit-il dans un murmure.  
  
Hermione partit elle croisa Harry en entrant dans la grande salle, il la regarda . Qu'est ce qu'est elle est belle ? Après avoir perdu ses parents, grandi sans amour, la vie s'acharnait encore contre lui en lui refusant de lui laisser Hermione ; IL avait mené bien des combats mais celui-ci restait l'un des plus durs et le seule don il n'était pas sorti vainqueur. Il avait le sentiment que jamais il ne gagnerai avec elle.  
"Harry ! l'interpella Hermione. Tu as une cavalière pour le bal? »  
« Je ne pense pas y aller. »  
« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y aille ensemble ? demanda t-elle. Entre  
amis ? ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter la jeune fille. »  
« Et Michael ? »  
« Ce n'est pas d'un petit ami que je veux mais je veux être avec mon  
meilleur ami. J'ai peur de te perdre Harry. Ce serait une catastrophe  
si »  
« Ca n'arrive pas, je ne laisserai personne me séparé de ma meilleure  
amie, j'ai trop besoin d'elle. »  
« Je te repose ma question, veux-tu aller au bal avec moi ? Je  
t'attendrai au bas de l' escalier demain à 7h30. »  
  
Elle partit avant même qu'il réponde.  
  
Le lendemain, la pluie ruisselait sur les carreaux du château. Le bal  
commençait dans environ 3 heures et déjà toutes les filles étaient partis  
se préparaient.  
  
Hermione hésitait encore entre sa robe longue mauve et un pantalon taille  
basse avec un débardeur rouge ou encore une robe violette. Au bout d'une  
demi-heure, elle se décida pour sa robe mauve avec des chaussures noires.  
Elle mis plus de 2 heures à se coiffer car elle avait lissés quelques  
mèches, relevées quelques autres et avec l'aides de la magie et donna  
une longueur supplémentaire à ses cheveux. Elle se maquilla légèrement et  
demanda à Ginny son avis. « Alors ? » « Tu es magnifique » lui répondit -elle sans grand enthousiasme. « J'en fait de trop » demanda Hermione surprise par le comportement de sa meilleure amie. « Non, tu es superbe. Harry va être vraiment heureux. » « Merci Ginny ! »  
  
Hermione sortit de sa chambre après trois courtes heures ( pour elle) de préparation. Harry l'attendait au bas de l'escalier. Il la regardait comme si il venait de voir un ange, elle était radieuse et Harry secoua légèrement la tête pour voir si il ne rêvait pas puis la regarda encore une fois, cette fois ci, elle lui souriait. Hermione arriva en bas de l'escalier où Harry lui tendit un bras et l'escorta jusqu'à la grande salle. « Tu es merveilleuse ! » « Merci Harry. Toi aussi, tu es très beau. » « Hermione, je » « Non Harry ne dis rien. »  
  
Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans la grande salle, des centaines de  
chandelles flottèrent dans la pièce, un immense sapin était posé dans un  
coin de la salle. Dans l'autre coin, plusieurs instruments de musiques  
étaient disposé et attendait le signal d'Albus Dumbledore. Tous les  
élèves de l'école étaient présents . Albus se leva dans un silence  
absolu. « que la fête commence « dit-il  
La musique commença à retentir dan toute la salle et les couples se  
levèrent pour rejoindre la piste. Au bout d'une heure intensive de danse,  
Albus arrêta la musique. « Cette année, nous avons le privilège d'avoir un karaoké. Je vais vous expliquer le principe, c'est très simple et amusant. Vous devez chanter sur une musique choisi avec les paroles qui s'afficheront là-bas. Mirvana, c'est prêt. » « Oui, Albus. »  
Un écran apparut dans la pièce le nom d'un élève s'afficha dessus.  
L'élève monta sur la scène sous l'acclamation des Serpentard dont il  
faisait parti. « Je dédie cette chanson à celle que j'aime »murmura t-il en fixant Hermione.  
Le titre de la chanson s'afficha : Je saigne encore. Un silence  
s'installa dans la salle. La musique commença à retentir dans la pièce.  
  
Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mais moi le chaleur de ta voix dans le c?ur  
  
Et ça fait mal crois-moi une lame  
Enfoncé loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort.  
  
Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort.  
  
Michael s'arrêta de chanter sous les applaudissements de tous les élèves,  
il fixait toujours Hermione qui elle ne bougeait pas, son regard valsait  
de lui vers Harry. Il venait de lui lançait son dernier ultimatum,  
c'était sa dernière chance et il le savait. Il n'avait plus le droit de  
se tromper ni de la perdre. Il espérait tant que ce que Drago lui avait  
dit n' était pas vrai.  
  
Hermione se leva de sa table et courut dehors. De longues larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle s'asseye le long d'un mur, son regard perdu dans le vide. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle ne voulait à prêt tout rien d'autre qu'un amour de vacances et ne voulait pas à présent que ça aille plus loin. Elle aimait Harry et avait espéré depuis longtemps que cet amour soit réciproque, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher.  
  
A suivre.. Et ben, vous savez quoi, il ne vous reste plus qu'à reviews pour avoir le chapitre final. Bye 


	3. j'avais tort: je t'aime

LES CHOIX DU COEUR  
  
Je suis désolé que ce chapitre arrive si tardivement mais j'étais partie  
en vacances et puis quand je l'ai mis en ligne, la mise en page ne  
ressemblait pas tellement à celle d'origine alors j'ai du la refaire. Je  
vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir.  
  
Bonne lecture  
  
Rappel : Hermione doit choisir entre deux personnes, un amour de vacances  
qui c'est révélé être un sorcier et pas des moindres : le cousin de  
Malefoy ou Harry. Que va t-elle faire ?  
  
Histoire :  
Elle se décida à aller lui parler.  
Dans le hall du château, elle entendit de voix familière se disputait.  
Elle s'approcha sans faire de bruit.  
« Laisse-là hurla Harry. Je t'interdis d'aller lui parler. »  
« Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que se soit. »  
« Tu veux parier. »  
« Tu te prends pour qui son père ou peut-être son amant ? Ce n'est pas à  
toi de décider si elle veut me voir ou pas, je veux l'entendre de sa  
bouche.  
« Je sais ce qui est bien pour elle « répliqua Harry.  
« Non, Harry tu te trompes. Ce qui t'arranges toi, c'est que je  
disparaisse de votre vie afin de pouvoir continuer de jouer l'ami  
amoureux. Arrêtes-moi si je me trompes surtout je ne voudrai pas déformer  
les faits. Tu l'aimes à en mourir mais tu as peur qu'elle te rejette, que  
toi et elle ce ne soit plus comme avant si jamais vous franchissez pas  
ensemble main dans la main. Seulement, en ce moment, la place de son  
c?ur. «   
Michael s'arrêta de parler quand il reçut le poing de Harry sur le  
visage.  
« Fermes-la le menaça Harry où je te promets que tu te souviendras de  
moi. »  
« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »  
Harry commença à se ruer sur lui quand il aperçut Hermione qui avançait  
vers lui.  
« Ne te gênes pas pour moi, je t'en prie continue » dit-elle en les  
regardant tristement.  
« C'est pas ce que tu crois » commença Harry.  
« Hermione, je »ajouta Michael.  
« Non, ne dîtes rien. Vous, vous prenez pour qui. Ce n'est pas à vous de  
décider à ma place ce que je veux faire. »  
« Ce n'étais pas mon intention » assura Michael.  
  
Harry lui se contentait de fixer le sol, il savait qu'elle avait tout  
entendu.  
« Je dois y aller » balbutia-t-il au bout de 4 min.  
« Harry murmura Hermione qui espérait avoir une explication . elle le  
rattrapa dans le couloir. Qu'as voulu dire Michael ? »  
« Je sais pas » mentit-il.  
« Harry ! »  
« Non, Hermione si c'est que tu veux savoir. Je n'éprouves aucun  
sentiments de ce genre à ton égard. Tu ferais mieux de le rejoindre. »  
Hermione recula de lui , choquée par le poids de ces mots.  
« Tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici avec toi, je vais le  
rejoindre. »  
  
Harry aurait voulu la retenir, la serrer dans ses bras, lui avouer son  
amour mais il savait qu'elle serait mieux avec Michael, plus en sécurité  
qu'à ses côtés. Il devait la laisser partir pour mieux la protéger.  
  
Hermione était retournée dans la salle de bal où devait se trouver  
Michael. Au moment où elle entra dans la salle tous les élèves se mirent  
à applaudir. Elle se retourna vers l'écran et vit que son nom avait été  
tiré. Elle voulut partir mais Ginny et Ron la conduisirent sur la scène.  
« Cette chanson est pour toi ! » dit-elle en fixant Michael avec de se  
mettre à chanter.  
  
My gift is my song  
And this one's for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
  
It maybe quite simple  
  
But now that it's done  
  
Hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
That I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
Sat on the roof  
  
And I kicked off the moss  
  
Well some of the verses well  
  
They got me quite cross  
  
But the sun's been kind  
  
While I wrote this song  
  
It's for people like you that  
  
Keep it turned on  
So excuse me for forgetting  
  
But these things I do  
  
You see I've forgotten  
  
If they're green or they're blue  
  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen  
And you can tell everybody  
  
This is your song  
  
It may be quite simple  
  
But now that it's done  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
I hope you don't mind  
  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world  
  
Elle venait de finir sa chanson quand elle vit Michael s'approchait  
d'elle.  
Elle descendit de la scène sous les applaudissements. Le jeune homme la  
prit dans ses bras et lui murmura un doux « je t'aime » avant de  
l'embrasser.  
« C'était ton idée le karaoké n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle.  
« Oui. »  
  
Hermione lui sourit puis elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
Cela faisait près de trois mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, trois mois  
qu'elle n'était plus aussi proche d'Harry, trois mois que la lueur  
qu'elle avait éteint à petit pas.  
  
Drago aperçut son cousin dans la salle, il alla le voir.  
« Il faut que tu la laisses partir dit drago. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Elle n'est pas heureuse avec toi. »  
« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »  
« Tu es si aveugle que ça. »  
« Je crois ce qu'elle me dit. »  
« Tu crois ce que tu veux croire rectifia Drago horrifié. Elle n'est pas  
destiné aux Malefoy, ni à moi ni à toi mais à lui. Tu les sépares. »  
« Tu t'inquiètes d'Harry à présent. »  
« Non, je m'inquiète pour elle mais ça tu ne le comprends pas. Tu  
préfères ton bonheur au sien . Et tu oses dire que tu l'aimes. »  
« Je t'interdis d'en douter, Drago. »  
« Alors permets-moi d'avoir des soupçons. »  
  
Drago partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Il sortit dans le parc , étouffé par tant de mensonges, de haine. Il ne supportait pas de voir Hermione malheureuse même si elle disait le contraire. Il la connaissait bien à force de jouer les méchants, il se devait de saisir toutes les occasions où elle était malheureuse pour la rendre encore plus triste, c'était pour lui comme une seconde nature. Son regard ne s'illuminait plus, l'étincelle de ses yeux avait disparu et personne ne semblait s'en être rendu compte sauf lui. Il savait qui était la cause de son mal, c'était le même que celui qui l'empêchait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il s'essaya dans un coin du parc près d'un arbre et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il pourrait faire, devais faire pour qu'elle soit à nouveau heureuse même si cela signifiait avec Harry Potter. Il entendit une personne s'approchait de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il releva la tête, elle était là.  
  
« Je peux m'asseoir » demanda t-elle timidement.  
« Oui. » Drago se déplaça un peu.  
« On n'a jamais pu vraiment parler tous les deux avant que je sorte avec  
ton cousin. »  
« C'est vrai. Je peux te poser une question. ( elle acquiesça d'un signe  
de tête) Pourquoi sors tu avec lui ? »  
« Parce que, parce que elle resta muette. Jamais personne avant ne lui  
avait demander pourquoi elle sortait un garçon. »  
« Je sais pourquoi moi. Je le lis dans tes yeux depuis trois mois. Tu  
n'as jamais aussi triste avant car jamais il ne t'avais abandonné. Tu  
sors avec mon cousin pour te venger, Hermione, te venger du mal que t'as  
fait ressentir Harry. Tu l'aimes peut-être un peu mais pas assez pour que  
ce soit lui qui te rendes heureuse. »  
« Tu as tort, il n'y rien entre Harry et moi » s'écria t-elle les larmes  
aux yeux.  
« Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? »  
  
Hermione se releva rapidement et s'enfuit en courant vers le lac. Elle  
s'assit au bord du lac et se mit à pleurer. Une main réconfortante se  
posa sur son épaule. La personne l'enlaça et la calma.  
  
« Tu l'aimes demanda posément Michael en essayant de camoufler ses  
sentiments. Je sais que tu l'aimes. «   
Michael enleva ses mains et la releva. Hermione le regarda droit dans  
les yeux essayant de comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
« Ce n'est pas important ce que je ressens pour lui » mentit-elle.  
« Tu le veux . tu le veux reprit-il comme je te veux. La seule  
différence, c'est que lui aussi t'aime . »  
« Michael ! »  
« Drago avait raison et il l'a comprit avant moi. Il est le seul que ton  
c?ur désire. Vas le rejoindre Hermione, il t'attends . »  
Hermione commença à se approcher de lui mis fit demi-tour et courut vers  
le château. Des lames de joies perlèrent sur ses joues. Il avait raison,  
elle avait perdu assez de temps. Elle arpenta les couloirs qui la  
conduire ers sa tour. Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame du  
portrait. Elle entra dans la aller commune hors d'haleine.  
  
"Harry, Harry hurla t-elle. Ha ( elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle l'  
aperçu assis avec Ron. Elle alla le rejoindre). J'avais tort, tu avais  
tort. On s'est tous les deux trompé. J'aurai jamais dû sortir avec  
Michael mais je l'aurais jamais fait si tu ne m'avais pas mentit. Je suis  
désolé, Harry dit-elle d'une seule traite sans entreprendre de  
respirer. »  
« tu as compris quelque chose » demanda Ron à Harry en lui lançant un  
regard interrogateur.  
« Pas plus que toi !» lui répondit Harry en chuchotant.  
Il releva sa tête vers Hermine et aperçut ses yeux rouges, un sourire qui  
se dessinait sur ses lèvres. IL se leva.  
« Her. »commença t-il.  
« Chut ! » Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Les lèvres  
d'Harry étaient chaudes et savoureuses. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait.  
« Et Michael ? » demanda Harry encore aussi surpris que les autres  
Gryfondors qui étaient ameutés autour d'eux.  
« Je t'aime , c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin et personne d'autre. »  
Harry passa un main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et lui caressa la joue.  
« Tu es sûre » demanda t-il en approchant ses lèvres de son visage.  
« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûre » répondit Hermione en l'embrasant sous  
les hurlements de Gryffondors.  
« Je t' aime Hermione. »  
  
FIN 


End file.
